With the development of products such as mobile terminals, wearable devices, intelligent household electrical appliances, etc., demands of touch screens are increased continuously, and meanwhile the requirements on touch sensors are also becoming higher and higher.
However, a basic structure of an existing touch sensor includes an emitting layer, an optically clear adhesive (OCA), a receiving layer and cover plate glass. Usually the touch sensor has no feedback on a touch intensity, and the tactile feedback generally needs an extra tactile sensor. As a result, not only is the manufacturing process of devices more complicated, but also the user experience is non-ideal. For example, defects about thickness, weight, light transmittance and flexibility exist. It is well known that an existing tactile sensor needs dozens of process steps, and if the touch sensor is added, the overall thickness, light transmittance, flexibility, etc., all will be further affected.
In view of this, it is necessary to improve the existing touch sensor and a preparation method thereof, to solve the problems mentioned above.